<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counter, Balance by ruination_fangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916175">Counter, Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/pseuds/ruination_fangs'>ruination_fangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dovetails [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Berseria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in a minor way), (like kissing not sleeping around), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/pseuds/ruination_fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magilou left, and Velvet is okay with that. She's with Eleanor now. They're happy. It's fine.</p><p>Except that she's never been very good at moving on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Magilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dovetails [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>despite the buffer I gave myself to get ahead on this... it's still going to update slower than you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning is hazy and quiet, devoid of any obligations or alarms. When Velvet first wakes up it's to warmth and only dim light, despite the late hour, and sensations creep in slowly. Beside her, Eleanor shifts closer and buries her face against Velvet's neck, half awake and murmuring something unintelligible. Velvet wraps her arms around her and drifts back into a state of pleasant drowsing. </p>
<p>At least, up until a muffled thump drags her back into consciousness. Belatedly she realizes it was the door shutting - like someone just strolled in, no attempt to keep it quiet or knock it down - and a moment later there are sounds from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Magilou," Velvet growls under her breath. Eleanor remains asleep in her arms. </p>
<p>Velvet listens through the wall, trying to piece together what her guest is doing: the intermittent beeping must be the oven. Something is moved around, then the oven door closes. A chair scrapes across the linoleum floor.</p>
<p>It's this grating noise that finally gets Eleanor's attention. She lifts her head, eyes barely open. "What was..." Then the chair scrapes again, and she pushes herself up farther, alarm starting to sink in.</p>
<p>Velvet's arm steadies her. "I'm sure it's just Magilou. She has a key. It's been so long since she used it I forgot."</p>
<p>Eleanor continues to stare at the wall as if she might be able to peer through it and see their intruder. Eventually her gazes shifts to Velvet. "You gave her a key?"</p>
<p>Her voice is part skeptical and part incredulous. Velvet can't blame her; Magilou isn't exactly the most trustworthy acquaintance they have, and she and Velvet have been somewhat distant lately. But the lecture Eleanor surely has stored away on that topic doesn't come, so Velvet only shrugs.</p>
<p>"She was coming around all the time anyway, and I was tired of having to let her in. Or finding her waiting outside drenched or half-frozen when I came home."</p>
<p>"I see. That was when you were..."</p>
<p>The word <em>dating</em> doesn't quite make it out of her mouth, nor any synonym or approximation. It might be because she's tired and distracted, or it might be because she still doesn't know what to call it. Honestly, Velvet doesn't either; the thing she had with Magilou was bright and warm and thrilling but it wasn't anything like steady, not a relationship that fit into one fixed word. And then Velvet started seeing Eleanor more, and Magilou made herself scarcer, and...</p>
<p>Well, it's not as if Velvet drove her away. She doesn't think she could do that even if she tried - which, remarkably, she hasn't.</p>
<p>She's thinking now might be a good time to start, though, because this isn't what that key was intended for.</p>
<p>Sighing, she untangles herself from the bed and stands up. Eleanor's eyes follow her.</p>
<p>"Velvet?"</p>
<p>"I'm just going to go talk to her. Maybe chase her out."</p>
<p>She gets the sense Eleanor wants to say something else, but she doesn't stop her, so Velvet steps out into the hall and makes her way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks as soon as Magilou comes into sight. Her guest is sprawled across two chairs by the table, flipping through a magazine, and barely even looks up as Velvet approaches.</p>
<p>"Thought I'd cook some breakfast," she says. "My oven's not working lately. You set it to the perfect temperature and the perfect time and yet the food'll come out practically scorched! I think something in it-"</p>
<p>"So you just let yourself in to use my kitchen?" Velvet rubs her forehead, trying to regain that blissful sense of calm she felt before the door woke her. "Why the fuck?"</p>
<p>Magilou shrugs. "You gave me the key. And you can have some, of course, and your girlfriend too. It's this amazing breakfast casserole, you've gotta try it."</p>
<p>Velvet narrows her eyes, about to question Magilou again, but immediately gives up. Of course she knew Eleanor was here; her shoes and coat are in the entrance, cleaner and brighter than anything Velvet wears. </p>
<p>As if to confirm, Eleanor appears a moment later, wrapping a robe around herself as she approaches. Magilou's face cracks into a smirk upon seeing her; Velvet has the sudden urge to punch it, along with a disturbingly possessive feeling.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Magilou says, gaze returning to her magazine, "it takes about half an hour to bake and then it's gotta cool, so you can go back to sleep, or whatever else you do together on quiet Sunday mornings."</p>
<p>The sly look on her face never quite leaves, and Eleanor's face immediately reddens. "We weren't-"</p>
<p>Velvet grabs her arm and turns her around. "Don't bother. Just come here."</p>
<p>Back in the bedroom, Velvet firmly shuts and then locks the door. </p>
<p>"Which do you think would be easier," she mutters, "getting that key back or getting a restraining order?"</p>
<p>Eleanor sits on the bed, expression uneasy. "Does she frequently misuse it?"</p>
<p>Velvet looks aside. "...No, not really. I mean, I don't generally mind her coming over, but... I don't need her barging in when you're here."</p>
<p>The room goes quiet for a minute. Eventually Eleanor asks, with a slight pause before her words, "Velvet, did you and Magilou ever... actually break up?"</p>
<p>Velvet's eyes widen, and then her forehead creases. "No. There was no need to break up because we never went out." Eleanor looks like she's about to say something, and Velvet hurries to add, "Don't worry, she understands that we're together now. She may act dumb but she's not that oblivious."</p>
<p>"It's not <em>that</em> I'm worried about so much as..." Eleanor seems to have to search for the words. "Maybe you need to clarify where you're at now. I know that's not how you two usually do things, but it may be better to talk about it. I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her not to come at certain times."</p>
<p>Velvet exhales. "You might have too much faith in her." Honestly, she can't begin to predict how Magilou will react. She used to come around whenever she pleased, regardless of what Velvet was doing, and then just when Velvet got used to that, she drifted away. Once a day, then twice a week, then thrice a month... Velvet has spoken to her mostly by text lately, and even that hasn't been much.</p>
<p>If she lays out clear rules about when Magilou can or can't drop in - not in the morning, not unannounced, don't expect meals - would Magilou ignore them? Or would she stop coming by altogether? Velvet is immediately annoyed by how much she dislikes both possibilities.</p>
<p>She goes to sit on the bed next to Eleanor, who's fiddling with the sleeves of her robe. Velvet has never seen the garment before, much less did she know Eleanor had brought more than her pajamas and a change of clothes. She looks good in it, though.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to her," Velvet says. "But I can't make any promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Velvet and Eleanor's conversation, it's not long before Magilou shows up again. This time she at least has the grace to knock on the door, though she hardly waits for an invitation before coming inside. Sitting at the table and watching her saunter into the kitchen, Eleanor can't fault her <em>too</em> much, because she knows that's the relationship Magilou and Velvet used to have - but unease still gnaws at her to see it. Does Magilou just have no concept of boundaries? Maybe Velvet had a point.</p><p>Velvet herself is standing at the stove, paying more attention to the pot in front of her than Magilou. When she hears Magilou pull out a chair to sit down across from Eleanor, she says, "Did you wipe your shoes off? And leave them at the door? I don't want any mud in here."</p><p>Magilou waves her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, oh Lord of Calamity."</p><p>"Lord of Calamity?" Eleanor echoes, and Magilou jumps at the chance to explain.</p><p>"That's what they called her at the prison. 'Cause early on she kept getting into fights and causing trouble, you know? They even put her in solitary for a while."</p><p>Eleanor's brow creases, and Velvet scowls. "Only because some of those jackasses don't know when to quit."</p><p>"Neither do I," Magilou says, "but you never punched me!"</p><p>Velvet growls, "Believe me, it wasn't for lack of wanting to." Then she turns to Eleanor with a weary expression. "Forget it, prison nicknames don't mean anything. People there just like to annoy each other because they have nothing better to do."</p><p>"I can see that," Eleanor says absently. She's more focused on the way that even though Velvet growls and snaps around Magilou, she doesn't bristle the way she does when she's truly angry. Like their banter is something easy, meaningless. Maybe she wouldn't have noticed it in the past, but she's learned to read Velvet better now - and perhaps Magilou, too.</p><p>It gets her thinking, and eventually she says, "You know, Velvet... I don't mean this in a bad way, but it's interesting that you and Magilou have stayed in touch even though you met in a place you hated so much."</p><p>Velvet pauses before replying. "I wouldn't say we really... connected until we were both out."</p><p>"But you wouldn't know each other otherwise. And you've been friends since, haven't you?" Eleanor looks pointedly between them. If they're both going to insist that they weren't dating, she's not going to feel weird about using that word to describe them. "You told me once that you're trying to leave all of that behind, but you still talk to Magilou, and she talks about it a lot."</p><p>"Well, as they say," Magilou interjects, and winks at Eleanor. <em>"She loves not wisely but too well."</em></p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Velvet asks at the same time Eleanor says, "Is that Shakespeare?"</p><p>Magilou presses a hand to her chest. "Must you look so surprised? I'll have you know I went to an Ivy League school!"</p><p>That only makes Eleanor's eyebrows rise further. "Really? What kind of degree do you have?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't. I flunked out."</p><p>Eleanor sighs, disappointed that she didn't see that coming. Still, she allows the change of subject, and asks, "How could you pay to go to an Ivy League school and then flunk out? It seems like a waste."</p><p>"So much of life is a waste, isn't it?" Magilou seems completely unfazed by the question. "But it's not like I did it on purpose, of course. Dear old Daddy <em>so</em> wanted me to go to a good law school and join him at his firm. Mayvin and Mayvin, Attorneys at Law, proud successor to the family business! Buuuut when I started failing my courses he got just a teensy weensy bit pissed off and stopped paying my tuition, so I dropped out."</p><p>There's a pause, as if Eleanor is waiting for more. Finally she says, "That's it? You just quit?"</p><p>"Hey, it's for the better anyway! Who would want to be a stuffy old lawyer when they could be a gorgeous young burnout with no dreams or aspirations?"</p><p>Eleanor's expression makes it perfectly clear what she thinks of that career path, but she doesn't comment. Velvet switches off the stove.</p><p>"Can you see <em>her</em> as a lawyer anyway?" she asks. "Imagine the poor souls whose fates would have rested in her tiny bony hands."</p><p>"Well..." Eleanor says, and Magilou grins, flipping one tiny bony hand.</p><p>"See? Genius like this just wasn't meant to be confined to some boring, ancient courtroom. Besides, you know the kind of work old man Mayvin does. It's sleazy at best."</p><p>Eleanor's eyes widen. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Oho!" Magilou practically drapes herself across the table. "You mean you don't <em>know?</em> And here I thought you worked in Lord Artorius's regime!"</p><p>Velvet's grip tightens on the pot handle, but she takes a breath and forces herself to relax. Across the room, Eleanor's brow furrows.</p><p>"What does Artorius have to do with this?"</p><p>"My, my, Velvet," Magilou says. "Looks like our honors student needs some filling in on government corruption."</p><p>"Gov-!?"</p><p>The pot lid clangs as Velvet sets it down a little too hard. "You don't have to put it like that," she says to Magilou, and then to Eleanor: "Artorius is a conniving bastard of a police chief, and Melchior helps him get away with whatever he wants. It's that simple."</p><p>Except for the sizzling coming from the stove, the room is quiet while Eleanor considers that statement.</p><p>"You're not disagreeing," Magilou complains. "I thought you were all about the integrity of the civil services and blah blah blah."</p><p>Eleanor looks aside. "I-I don't know... Artorius always seemed like such a forthright man. A lot of people look up to him... But Velvet did know him personally, and the things she's told me... It just doesn't add up."</p><p>"Still on the fence, eh?" Magilou leans back in her chair. "Well, I guess that's not surprising. People don't easily believe what they haven't seen for themselves."</p><p>"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Velvet asks. "You're not staying for dinner. You didn't RSVP."</p><p>Magilou shrugs. "My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."</p><p>She's able to weather about four seconds of Velvet's intent stare before she rises to her feet.</p><p>"Fine, I'm going, I'm going! I only came to visit anyway."</p><p>"Well, thanks for thinking of us," Velvet says flatly as she turns back to the stove.</p><p>Eleanor stands as well then. "I'll walk you out," she says, and hopes the offer comes across as polite, rather than an insistence on making sure she actually leaves - though both thoughts <em>have</em> crossed her mind.</p><p>Either way, Magilou doesn't seem to care. She leads the way to the front door and pauses to grab her coat, and even now that Velvet is gone she doesn't stop talking.</p><p>"So, Eleanor," she says as she pulls her shoes back on. "What would you think about going out to dinner? Next weekend or so?"</p><p>Eleanor blinks. "That sounds... nice, but Velvet is working overtime on weekends right now. She probably won't be home until late..."</p><p>Magilou waves her hand. "That's fine. I meant you, anyway."</p><p>"Me?" Eleanor's eyes widen. "Just the two of us?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not? We should get to know each other!"</p><p><em>Why?</em> The question almost makes it out of Eleanor's mouth automatically, before she realizes that may be rude. Magilou <em>is</em> one of Velvet's friends - perhaps Velvet's only friend, even if Velvet would never use the term herself. And as Velvet's girlfriend, wouldn't it behoove her to get along with her older acquaintances?</p><p>Still, a voice in the back of her head tells her that's the opposite of what she should be doing, even as she says, "Well... I'll think about it."</p><p>Magilou grins as she steps outside. "Just let me know. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon!"</p><p><em>Yeah,</em> Eleanor thinks. <em>Always a little too soon,</em> and closes the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velvet will admit that Magilou's next visit is her fault. It might not have been, under different circumstances - but when Magilou "just happened to be passing by," Velvet was outside cleaning the windows, and at that point a conversation is inevitable.</p><p>"Did you have a nice date with your girlfriend?" Magilou asks.</p><p>Velvet looks at her blankly. "Date?"</p><p>"Yeah. When you kicked me out so you could be alone."</p><p>"Oh." Velvet goes back to scouring a smudge on the glass. "It wasn't a date. She just stayed for dinner."</p><p>"She stayed, and I didn't. Sounds like a date to me," Magilou says with nonchalance that could almost sound fake, if Velvet didn't know her any better.</p><p>She glances out across the street, and Velvet takes a moment to actually look at her. She's wearing shorts now, and a lighter jacket - not surprising, given the recent spike in heat that hit the city - in the weird mismatched colors she usually wears, and her bright sneakers look like they were meant for children. Honestly, she <em>could</em> have just been out for a long walk.</p><p>But, given that it's Magilou, Velvet has her doubts.</p><p>She picks up the spray bottle she was using and hesitates by the front door. Magilou doesn't move, though Velvet is sure she's paying attention. Finally, Velvet opens the door and says, "Come on, then."</p><p>Inside, Magilou stays quiet while they both take off their shoes and Velvet puts the cleaning supplies away. She leans against the couch, eyes following Velvet as she paces across the room, until Velvet snaps, "What do you want, anyway?"</p><p>Of course, Magilou doesn't answer the question. "It's weird, watching you beat around the bush like this. I'm like, afraid if I say something you'll charge. Why don't you just put me out of my misery?"</p><p>Velvet stops. "Fine," she says, and takes a breath. "Eleanor and I were talking, and we agreed that it's not... appropriate for you to show up here unannounced, especially when she's staying over. You need to text me first, or better yet, wait until someone <em>invites</em> you."</p><p>"Ahhh, there it is," Magilou says, pressing a finger to her forehead and nodding sagely. "I see the issue."</p><p>Velvet's brow twitches. "If you see the issue, why do I have to tell you to do something about it?"</p><p>Magilou pushes away from the couch to step closer.</p><p>"So you don't want me around anymore?" she asks, all innocence. She doesn't seem bothered at the thought, just curious.</p><p>"No, I-" Velvet starts. "It's not that you can't come over, but, not when-"</p><p>"So you <em>do</em> like having me here."</p><p>Velvet frowns. "I never said I didn't - or did - but my point is-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You've got a girlfriend now, so I've gotta go."</p><p>Velvet relaxes a little. "Yes."</p><p>"But not <em>all</em> the time, just when you're not busy with her."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Which means..."</p><p>Velvet waits, but Magilou doesn't finish. "Which means?"</p><p>Magilou's face cracks into a grin, and she purrs, "You've missed me."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Come on, Velvet. Your girlfriend told you to kick me out-"</p><p>"Actually that was my-"</p><p>"And yet here you are making a royal mess of it! Why not take my key and kick me to the curb? It's not like you to do things halfway. You don't <em>want</em> me to go."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Velvet's tongue fails her after that. Magilou's leaps of logic are always obnoxious, but they're even more infuriating when they're right.</p><p>Because the fact is, Velvet <em>doesn't</em> want Magilou to leave - at least, not entirely. Sure, half the time that Magilou is around Velvet wishes she would go away, but when she imagines not seeing Magilou at all anymore she's struck by a sense of... emptiness. Like she's lost something important because she didn't take good enough care of it.</p><p>By the time she realizes what's happening, Magilou is right in front of her, and the shorter woman reaches out to grab her arms and pull her back when she starts to recoil. Somehow she manages to swing Velvet around a step or two, a dance only she knows to a tune only she hears, and automatically Velvet's hands land on Magilou's waist to steady them. </p><p>"Now I want to ask you a question," Magilou says. "A serious question."</p><p>Her expression doesn't look any more serious than it ever does, but Velvet waits.</p><p>"Do you," Magilou starts, leaning in closer, "still want to be with me?"</p><p>Velvet's breath catches in her throat. Magilou's eyes, that strange hazel that reflects green one moment and purple the next, stare straight into Velvet's, betraying nothing.</p><p><em>Be with</em> her? What does that mean? They've never truly dated - never even talked about it. Is she jealous of Eleanor? If she means would Velvet pick one of them over the other to commit to, Velvet is sure she can't answer that right now. Though if she means it in the purely physical sense, well...</p><p>"I..." Velvet starts, but her mouth can't decide on any other words. Magilou watches her for a long moment, and then a grin spreads across her face.</p><p>"You do," she answers for Velvet, accusatory and low, like she's just learned a secret.</p><p>"I do?"</p><p>Magilou says again, "You do," and without further warning her lips are on Velvet's.</p><p>It's just like old times, sudden and electrifying. You never know what you're going to get with Magilou, but that's half the fun. And Velvet has to admit that things have been a little... well, quiet since Magilou stopped coming around.</p><p>When they break apart, Velvet has to suck in a long breath before she can say anything. Magilou continues to smirk. Wordless gloating, like she's won something - <em>See? You do</em> - until Velvet wrenching her closer wipes the smug look off her face.</p><p>"I do," Velvet repeats, and kisses her again.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>In the early morning Magilou is an obnoxious bedmate. It seems like she always manages to throw off the covers, or pull them all around herself, or shove Velvet to the very edge of the bed. This morning Velvet feels a chill on her arms that brings her half to wakefulness, just alert enough to fumble around for the comforter. It's winter, and the heater is acting up - she won't be swindled out of her own blankets.</p><p>"Magilou," she mumbles, half a warning. In reply she gets a soft chuckle, and then a sudden weight nearly knocks the breath out of her.</p><p>Her eyes fly open to find Magilou draped across her body, chin in her cleavage as she gazes up at Velvet.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing now," Velvet says.</p><p>Magilou kicks her feet a little. "Through some mysterious workings the likes of which I can only imagine, all the blankets seem to have ended up on the floor. So I'm replacing them."</p><p>"Oh?" Velvet slides an arm around Magilou's back. "You're doing a pretty crappy job. You're bony and half a foot shorter than me."</p><p>"I can make up for that," Magilou says with a grin. She pushes herself forward to kiss Velvet's throat, and then the side of her neck and the underside of her jaw.</p><p>Clamping her arm down, Velvet rolls to the side so Magilou is lying next to her. She squirms a little in her grasp.</p><p>"I'd still rather have a blanket," Velvet says, closing her eyes again. Strangely, she's not at all cold anymore, even where Magilou isn't touching her.</p><p>She can feel Magilou's arm wrapping around her as she presses closer.</p><p>"No you wouldn't," Magilou breathes. "You can buy a blanket at any old store. I'm one of a kind."</p><p>Velvet hums instead of arguing. Soon she slips back into sleep, warm and comfortable with Magilou's head against her chest, only to wake suddenly, aware of her heart pounding even before her eyes focus. This isn't her bedroom. She shifts to look at the weight against her side, and -</p><p>Eleanor. It's Eleanor's arm thrown across her body, Eleanor's hair tickling her cheek. And her dream -</p><p>Feeling suddenly sick, Velvet disentangles herself from her girlfriend's grasp and stands up. The room is still dark, but the light outside is growing. Eleanor's alarm will go off in about an hour. Velvet quickly changes from her sleepwear into her clothes, mind whirling.</p><p><em>Nothing happened,</em> she reminds herself. Nothing happened. Sure, she kissed Magilou once - or twice - or maybe a little more, but that was it. She knew it wasn't fair to Eleanor, and she suffered through only another few minutes of Magilou's smug grin before she rushed her back outside and locked the door. And that was enough to dredge up these old memories?</p><p>Has she missed Magilou that much?</p><p>The clock blinks another minute closer to the alarm. Velvet gathers up her few belongings, checks to make sure Eleanor is still soundly asleep, and slips outside into the pale dawn light.</p><p>Too late she remembers that Eleanor had driven her here. The sky is covered with large masses of cloud, dark on one side and dull gold on the other. Velvet shivers; it's too early to catch a bus. Maybe if she heads to a thoroughfare she can find a taxi. </p><p>Otherwise she'll simply have to walk. She can't stay there a moment longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The message finishes for the third time, and Eleanor still stares blankly at her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey. I know I probably should have told you this in person, but... I think we need some time apart. I have to sort some stuff out. Sorry."</em>
</p>
<p>There's a pause, a breath, as if Velvet is going to say something else, but no matter how many times Eleanor replays it, the words don't come. The line goes dead, and the message ends, and the kitchen is silent again.</p>
<p>Eleanor can't say it's <em>entirely</em> unexpected. Velvet has been acting strange lately. Yesterday she disappeared before Eleanor woke up, and then didn't respond to Eleanor's texts beyond the simplest answers. But... this?</p>
<p>She swallows, trying to will away the stinging in her eyes. Did she do something wrong? How much time does Velvet need? She will come back... right?</p>
<p>If nothing else, she's glad she waited until she got home to listen to the message. She doesn't think she'd have been able to focus on her work a minute longer if she'd played it at her office.</p>
<p>An odd jab of longing pierces her chest - not for Velvet herself, but for the days that she worked Velvet's case. The reassignment had to happen, regardless of where they end up, because she was in no position to be impartial anymore. But her new parolee is more aggressive and less attentive, and is almost certainly going to wind up back in prison. Eleanor doesn't anticipate that with the same kind of satisfaction she used to. She knows now that even people as bitter and angry as Velvet are capable of reform; perhaps recidivism isn't a failing of the individual, but a failing of the system, her system, that she used to be so proud of. A few months ago she would have shuddered to think it, but if only more people could be like Velvet...</p>
<p>Except now Velvet is...</p>
<p>She continues to stand aimlessly in the kitchen, phone in hand. Now what? She's supposed to cook dinner and wash the dishes and go to bed like normal? She was going to suggest to Velvet that they get lunch tomorrow, and maybe see each other after work. Honestly, she was hoping Velvet would spend the night... but then she stopped replying...</p>
<p>A rhythmic knock on the front door makes Eleanor jump. She heads back down the hall and opens the door mindlessly, forgetting to look through the window to see who it is - and then blinks several times when she finds out.</p>
<p>"Magilou?"</p>
<p>If she were feeling any more lucid, she might find it strange that Magilou answers the unspoken question, and with no theatrics to boot. "Just wanted to talk. I don't have your number or anything."</p>
<p><em>But you have my address?</em> Eleanor doesn't think to question it. Mind on autopilot, she invites Magilou in and leads her to the living room, where Magilou immediately gravitates toward the plushest armchair and flops down into it.</p>
<p>Eleanor hangs awkwardly off to the side for a moment, wondering if she should offer her a drink. Is she staying long? Actually, she hasn't yet said why she's here, really. Eleanor can't imagine what they would have to talk about without Velvet.</p>
<p>Velvet. Magilou is here, and Velvet is not. Understanding dawns.</p>
<p>"This was your doing, wasn't it?" she demands, finally focusing, and her suspicions are only deepened when Magilou doesn't react. "Always trying to get me alone, away from Velvet... all your barging in and lewd comments... refusing to go away when you <em>knew</em> we were together... were you <em>trying</em> to push us apart?"</p>
<p>She hates that she can feel her eyes stinging already. She wants a serious conversation, she really does, but now she looks like just another upset ex, jealous of Magilou's victory, heartbroken and lashing out.</p>
<p>But Magilou only sighs. "So she did break up with you?"</p>
<p>Eleanor's throat constricts; she can't answer. Magilou watches her a few moments longer and then says, "And you think I orchestrated the whole thing? I broke you and Velvet up so I could swoop in and take her back... like I'm clearly doing right now?"</p>
<p>That does give Eleanor pause, but she knows better than to take Magilou at face value. "I wouldn't put it past you."</p>
<p>Magilou looks strangely serious as she rises from her chair. "You still don't trust me at all, do you? What if I told you Velvet cut me off, too? She said if I show up uninvited one more time I'd better call an ambulance for myself before I come in. Charming, right?"</p>
<p>Eleanor frowns. "Then why..."</p>
<p>"Just this once, because she's clearly more upset than usual, I won't speak for her. But I can tell you this wasn't some master plan of mine own." Magilou takes the last few steps over to where Eleanor is standing. "I'm certainly not trying to get in between you! Unless you mean physically," she adds with a grin that makes Eleanor both more embarrassed and more confused.</p>
<p>"Then why do you keep following us around? Why were you asking me out?"</p>
<p>Magilou sighs again, and raises one hand to run a finger along Eleanor's jaw. "It's called flirting, Ellie. Honestly, it's a wonder you two ever got together when you're both so bad at it."</p>
<p>Eleanor's face scrunches in indignation, but she only manages, "I'm not-" before Magilou cuts her off. </p>
<p>"I've got several weeks' worth of dropped hints that beg to differ."</p>
<p>"I - I was in a relationship! With your ex! Of course I wasn't expecting to be blatantly hit on... I thought you were kidding."</p>
<p>Magilou gasps and presses a hand to her chest. "Me? Kidding?"</p>
<p>Her faux outrage is so ridiculous that Eleanor can't help but smile, just a little. "You have to admit, you're not very straightforward about this kind of thing. Or anything, really."</p>
<p>Magilou dismisses that statement with a wave of her hand. "I <em>did</em> ask you out to dinner. That's why I came, actually. To ask if you still wanted to go."</p>
<p>Eleanor's eyes widen. She had completely forgotten - perhaps even before getting Velvet's message.</p>
<p>...Maybe Magilou is right. Maybe Eleanor had simply dismissed her without really listening to her. There's a twinge in her chest as she thinks back on the last few weeks and how little thought she gave to Magilou outside of trying to get rid of her.</p>
<p>"I..." she starts. "I don't know, it's..."</p>
<p>"Look," Magilou interrupts, "Velvet's not gonna talk right now. When she gets like this she needs some time alone to brood or whatever, and then she'll come back when she's ready. So in the meantime, humor me. I know your schedule is free. What have you got to lose?"</p>
<p>Eleanor thinks hard, but can't come up with any real reason to disagree.</p>
<p>"...Okay. I'll go to dinner with you. But it's not a date, all right? That's... way too soon."</p>
<p>"Not-a-date is fine! Velvet and I not-dated for months, and I can't complain about how that went," Magilou says with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Eleanor flushes. "I hope you're not expecting the same from me. I'm not going to be as... as cavalier about this as you and Velvet are."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know." Magilou waves her hand. "We're just getting to know each other, yeah? That's all. So... Saturday?"</p>
<p>There's still a part of Eleanor that wants to say she's making a mistake, as she lets Magilou enter her number into Eleanor's phone. But their fingers brush in passing as she hands it back, and Eleanor is actually a little more relaxed now than she was when Magilou showed up. </p>
<p>Just because Velvet's out of the picture for a while doesn't mean her life is on hold. And if nothing else, Magilou is probably right - she's got nothing to lose by it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner starts out just as awkward as Eleanor expected. </p><p>At least, it does for her. Magilou goes on as usual about this and that, riding some train of logic Eleanor can barely follow. Maybe she's just trying to fill the silence, because Eleanor is having such a hard time deciding what to say.</p><p>She doesn't want to straight-up ask Magilou about herself, at least not without prompting. It's <em>not</em> a date; they're not introducing themselves. She has reservations about mentioning Velvet, too, though Magilou certainly doesn't shy away from bringing her up.</p><p>"Did Velvet ever tell you about that time she almost started a riot at Titania?" Magilou asks just after their food arrives. </p><p>It's almost a complete non-sequitur as far as Eleanor can see, and she coughs around her drink. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Right, of course she didn't. She's probably trying to 'put all that behind her' or whatever. I'm not about to forget it, though. That was a damn good show!"</p><p>"Hold on... you mean she tried to incite the other inmates to revolt? I know she used to be very violent, but... it's hard to imagine her going that far."</p><p>"Ha! Velvet was wild in those days," Magilou says wistfully. "I'm telling you, she's really simmered down in the last year or so. When I first met her, the only thing she wanted to talk about was how much she hated Artorius. I thought for sure she was going to break out and try to kill him again."</p><p>Eleanor shifts in her seat, suddenly wishing Velvet was there - to deny it, or at least to shut Magilou up. But Velvet isn't there, and miraculously, Magilou's next statement is, "But she really changed. I don't know if it was the depression, or hearing everyone else's tragic tales, or listening to the counselors. She fought so hard at first, but I guess in the end she just wanted out of that cell - even if it meant giving up on her anger."</p><p>Magilou rubs her chin sagely with her free hand while the other is still plunging a fork into her pasta. Eleanor puts her spoon down. "Why are we talking about this?" She can only imagine how irritated Velvet would be if she heard Magilou psychoanalyzing her to other people.</p><p>"You're not exactly volunteering any other riveting topics," Magilou says lightly, shrugging. "Besides, you wanna know, don't you? What she was like back then? You know she's changed since you met her."</p><p>"She... has, yes." Eleanor can see that much. It's weird to think about now, but when Eleanor was first assigned as Velvet's parole officer, she was convinced they would always be at each other's throats. Eleanor had made peace with that; she didn't care what some uncouth criminal thought of her. Yet somehow the disdain they felt for each other warmed into understanding, and then beyond that into an attraction neither of them had expected. Eleanor supposes they both have grown.</p><p>"Well," Magilou goes on, "she's <em>really</em> changed since I met her. Did she ever tell you how we met? Our cells were in different blocks, but we got assigned to cleaning duty together. She nearly ripped my head off for scrubbing wrong. As if there's a right way to scrub!"</p><p>Eleanor smiles faintly. "She hasn't changed that much, then. She's still very particular about housework."</p><p>"Yeah, but of all the reasons to murder your fellow convicts, you don't do it over cleaning the floor wrong. She was so bad-tempered other people didn't wanna go near her. I couldn't blame 'em, but I couldn't blame her either, you know? She missed her family. She got moved straight from the hospital into prison. And her little brother didn't even get a funeral, I heard."</p><p>"He didn't?" It's a bit of a heavy topic for dinner conversation, and Eleanor still feels like she's going behind Velvet's back somehow, but the temptation is too strong. Magilou was right; Velvet doesn't like to talk about these things, so Eleanor never asks. </p><p>"What could they have done?" Magilou says, stabbing a meatball. "When Velvet wasn't in court she was in physical therapy. Artorius lost his house and still had to deal with the investigation. The kid was sickly and homeschooled, so it's not like he had a bunch of friends. Or a body left to bury."</p><p>Eleanor winces, staring down at her soup. "Okay, that's enough on that. I'm trying to eat here."</p><p>Magilou hardly seems to notice the complaint, too wrapped up in her memories. "Point is, she was grieving. She lost too much too fast, and didn't get a chance to process it all until she was behind bars, where her only outlet was lashing out at strangers. What else could she do?"</p><p>It's probably a rhetorical question, but Eleanor feels a stab of guilt just the same. "I... I still believe that kind of behavior is unacceptable, but... I do know what it's like to lose family at a young age. I was only a child, but I had a support system..."</p><p>"Right? Her 'support system' was a women's penitentiary. It's pitiful, really, so you can see why I'd want to take her under my wing. And magikazam, the rest is history!"</p><p>"Under your..." Eleanor's spoon comes to rest against her bowl as she thinks. "Come to think of it, how old are you? I don't think you've ever said."</p><p>Magilou clicks her tongue. "Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age? And on the zeroeth date, too!"</p><p>"Wh- It's not that personal! We're both young. Isn't that a normal thing to want to know before you date someone?"</p><p>Eleanor can immediately tell she's not getting an answer by the way Magilou's eyes sparkle. "Oho, so you're considering it?"</p><p>"You're the one who-!" Eleanor takes a breath and quiets down, reminding herself that this is just how Magilou is. She'll get farther by rolling with it than trying to fight it.</p><p>"I might," she says, aloof but not without a hint of coyness. "If I knew a little more about you."</p><p>Magilou's grin widens. "I am <em>so</em> glad you asked! See, the story begins in a small village out east, where a young, downtrodden but resilient couple chose to settle..."</p><p>Eleanor sighs. The ensuing story is devoid of key details and almost certainly false, or at least little more than based on truth. And yet Eleanor finds herself fascinated, listening to the older (probably?) woman talk until she sidetracks herself again, and all in all, it ends up... well, enjoyable.</p><p>Maybe there will be a second not-date after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>velvet, after choking magilou with a mop: SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE ONLY HAD HERSELF TO BLAME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a second (not) date. And a third, and a fourth, and before Eleanor knows it she's forgotten Magilou was the nuisance she was trying to get rid of.</p><p>Okay, so she's still flighty and completely lacking in respect... but Eleanor has to admit that her interest is piqued. There's more to Magilou than she had thought, and suddenly Eleanor wants to tease out all those little details Magilou keeps skipping over.</p><p>And Magilou seems eager to give her the chance. She doesn't drop in unannounced the way she did with Velvet, fortunately, but she's quick to suggest lunch dates and coffee breaks, and even when she vanishes she texts frequently. Eleanor wasn't expecting that kind of commitment to keeping in touch, not after she saw the way she was drifting out of Velvet's life - but it strikes her that Magilou might actually be serious about this. </p><p>She is willing to admit at this point that she could... maybe... consider dating Magilou. If Velvet was out of the picture, and if she had time to recover from that, and if she knew a little more about her. And that's the biggest problem - finding out more about her. Because Magilou is very good at talking without really saying anything, and Eleanor isn't quite willing to take a chance on an ex-con who seems to be hiding something.</p><p>And then it occurs to her, while she's staring blankly at a case file and not really absorbing the words, that Velvet might have the answers she's looking for. After all, it seems they were once closer to each other than anyone else, and maybe Velvet picked up some information at Titania. Perhaps it's not the most appropriate topic to bring up during their "time apart," but by the evening her curiosity has finally gotten the better of her. She shoots off a text to Velvet: <em>Can I ask you something? It's about Magilou.</em></p><p>She knows that Velvet isn't likely to reply, or at least not soon. She hasn't been <em>totally</em> incommunicado, but she's made it plenty clear that she's not interested in holding any actual conversations.</p><p>So Eleanor is surprised when her phone buzzes a scant ten minutes later, and her new message is from Velvet.</p><p>
  <em>what about her?</em>
</p><p>Eleanor purses her lips and thinks. <em>How old is she? She refuses to tell me.</em></p><p>Velvet replies more quickly this time. <em>older than she looks. older than us.</em></p><p>Somehow Eleanor had already gotten that feeling, and she's left unsatisfied with that answer. Does Velvet really not know, either? Even though they were together?</p><p>She tries a new question. <em>Do you know about her family situation? She's being very cagey about it.</em> She's almost starting to suspect that Magilou <em>wants</em> her to figure it out on her own, like some sort of puzzle she's been tasked with solving.</p><p>Setting aside the phone to look through her fridge, she nearly jumps when the ringtone goes off. This time it's an even bigger surprise: Velvet <em>calling</em>.</p><p>"Hello?" she says into the receiver.</p><p>Velvet launches straight in. "What brought this up?"</p><p>That makes Eleanor hesitate. "I don't know. I guess we've been talking a lot, and she keeps saying she has no family, but she refuses to elaborate. I'm a little concerned."</p><p>Velvet goes quiet for a while, but Eleanor doesn't push. Now that she's got her on the line she's not about to drive her away. Besides, Eleanor can't be sure how she feels about learning that her exes have been hanging out so much.</p><p>Eventually, she says, "Can't you just look up her case file or something?"</p><p>"I don't have access to hers. Or at least I shouldn't... Not least because it would be wrong to go behind her back like that."</p><p>Velvet snorts. "But asking me isn't?"</p><p>"W-Well, we're all... friends..."</p><p>The word hangs awkwardly between them. Eleanor is relieved when Velvet finally sighs.</p><p>"I know a little about it, yeah. She might not like me telling you..."</p><p>"Would she be angry? She's never told me<em> not</em> to ask questions, but she dodges them all spectacularly."</p><p>"I don't think she'd be angry. She doesn't like to talk about it, but I think that's because she thinks it's irrelevant, not because it's a secret. You know, if it was the other way around, she'd spill everything, so what the hell."</p><p>There's a rustle on the other side of the line, as if Velvet is shifting the phone around. Eleanor takes a seat at her kitchen table, dinner forgotten.</p><p>She asks, "Isn't she from a foster family?"</p><p>"Technically. Melchior Mayvin adopted her after her birth parents went to jail for neglect or abuse or something like that. She barely even remembers them."</p><p>"Oh... But then he disowned her?"</p><p>"As an adult, yeah. Don't feel too bad about it. They don't like each other anymore, anyway; the scumbag was probably just using her for something or other."</p><p>Eleanor opens her mouth to disagree, but decides to set that aside for now. "So when she says she has no family..."</p><p>"She means it. Not by law, not by blood."</p><p>"Oh. That's so..."</p><p>The thought causes a twinge of pain in Eleanor's chest. She lost her mother, yes, but at least she had distant relatives and family friends to help set her on the path to independence. Magilou probably had none of that; she must have been so lonely...</p><p>"I wonder if that's why she latches on to other people like that," Eleanor murmurs. The noise Velvet makes might be either a scoff or a snort of amusement - probably both. </p><p>"I wouldn't waste too much time trying to figure her out," she says, voice lighter than Eleanor has heard it in weeks. "It'll just give you a headache."</p><p>"Maybe," Eleanor quips. Then, more quietly, she adds, "Thanks for calling. It's good to hear from you, Velvet."</p><p>The line goes silent. She can feel Velvet searching for a reply, but in the end all she says is, "Yeah."</p><p>Eleanor can stand only a few more seconds of the silence before she stammers, "W-Well, I was just about to make dinner, so..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, you should do that," Velvet says quickly. "I'll... see you around."</p><p>"Yeah... I hope so."</p><p>There's a click and a beep, and then a more final kind of silence. Eleanor looks at her phone for a long moment before putting it back down.</p><p>Dimly she registers a familiar prickle behind her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she <em>missed</em> Velvet. It's been - she scrounges up a memory of dating a report at work today - three weeks? Since she's seen Velvet in person. She's a little surprised to realize that. Of course not a day has gone by that she hasn't thought of her... but, distracted as she was with Magilou, the ache was duller. This was the first real conversation they've had since Velvet left, and Velvet didn't say anything about the two of them - how she's doing, how much more time she needs... if she's thought about Eleanor at all.</p><p>What is she supposed to do? Here she was honestly thinking about taking Magilou up on her proposal, and now she's hit with the full force of her feelings for Velvet again. She can't be anything more than friends with Magilou, not anytime soon. Not until she knows where she and Velvet stand, and even then, not until she can move on...</p><p>She takes a breath to steady herself and turns back to the fridge. She can humor Magilou, if that's what Magilou wants. But she knows it's not what Magilou was aiming for, and she's going to have to tell her that she's not ready for another relationship, and let Magilou decide if she still wants to stick around.</p><p>She's always known life isn't fair, but this is a particularly cruel twist, Eleanor thinks as she drags out the ingredients to a meal she no longer feels like eating. Here she's been granted friendship with not just one, but two people she could probably see herself with for some amount of the long term - and she might be about to lose both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As ever, it isn't long before Eleanor sees Magilou again. Today she makes her entrance by texting her while Eleanor is at work.</p><p>
  <em>you getting lunch soon?</em>
</p><p>Eleanor looks at the clock. It's just after noon; she blinks in surprise. She's been so busy reviewing this report that she hadn't thought about eating. But she doesn't need to take it to the courthouse until two o'clock, which is more than enough time to entertain whatever shenanigans Magilou has planned today. </p><p>She replies, <em>Probably. Do you want to go somewhere?</em></p><p>
  <em>nope! but you gotta tell me when you're ready</em>
</p><p>Eleanor reads the message again. That makes even less sense than usual. <em>Why?</em> she sends back.</p><p>The answer is immediate. <em>because i'm already here!</em></p><p>It takes Eleanor a moment to get up, and even longer to venture a look outside the door. She's almost expecting some kind of prank, but sure enough, there's Magilou at the end of the hallway, a plastic bag draped from one arm. She looks up from her phone and winks. Eleanor tilts her head.</p><p>Magilou doesn't often come directly to her office. Usually when they get together during the workday, they meet at their destination, or she has Eleanor pick her up in some other nearby public place. It makes sense, Eleanor thinks; Magilou is on parole herself, and probably doesn't want to hang around the department of corrections more than she has to.</p><p>But today she doesn't hesitate to march right up to Eleanor's door and follow her in. Eleanor clears off space on the desk for Magilou to set down some drinks, wrapped sandwiches, and a salad in a plastic container, all freshly store-bought.</p><p>"It doesn't even have spinach in it," Magilou says, pushing the salad toward Eleanor - or maybe just away from herself. Eleanor's chest warms at the gesture, but the feeling quickly fades when she remembers the things she rehearsed in her head for the next time they saw each other.</p><p>She sits back down at her desk, and Magilou drags up a chair and reaches for a sandwich. "So, did I surprise you?"</p><p>Eleanor takes the other sandwich but only places it in front of her. "Yes, and I'm glad you're here, actually. I wanted to talk to you about something today. It's... probably not something you want to hear, but I think it needs to be said."</p><p>"Oh boy." Magilou tears through the plastic around her food and pulls out the condiment packets. "Always love a conversation that starts like that."</p><p>While she rips the little plastic packets open, Eleanor folds her hands on her desk. "The thing is... I know you've been talking about... getting together. And I know I've been acting amenable to the idea. But the truth is, I still really like Velvet, and I still think there's a chance she'll come back. And until I know for absolute sure where things stand between us, this can't... go anywhere."</p><p>She waits for the inevitable rejection. Surely if Velvet and Eleanor get back together, Magilou won't want to hang around to be the third wheel again. Even if Velvet breaks things off completely, Eleanor will have to take some time to get over her, and Magilou doesn't strike her as the type of person who likes to waste time waiting for other people to sort out their feelings.</p><p>But Magilou only shrugs. "I mean, I kinda figured you'd feel that way."</p><p>"You did?" Eleanor pauses. "Then why...?"</p><p>"Why not? Things change. We all still have options."</p><p>Eleanor thinks about that for a moment. "I guess I didn't expect to hear that from you." When Magilou glances up, she adds, "After the way you kind of just left Velvet..."</p><p>She's afraid it's a rather rude point to bring up, but immediately relaxes when Magilou doesn't react. She should have known. Magilou has never been one to tiptoe around a subject to be polite, and she's not about to start now.</p><p>Instead she just puts some more mayonnaise on her sandwich and picks it up. "I don't know, the word 'left' implies there was a relationship to leave. She never asked me to stay."</p><p>"I'm... not sure Velvet saw it the same way."</p><p>Magilou has to chew through an oversized bite before she can reply. "She never questioned the deal we had. And she was clearly interested in you. I like a bit of drama as much as the next girl, but I'm not here to hold her back, you know?"</p><p>A sudden clarity bursts in Eleanor's mind. Was Magilou's vanishing act just her way of encouraging Velvet to pursue her other options? She didn't want to be in the way of Velvet finding happiness with someone else?</p><p>...No, that's not it, either. She very much <em>was</em> in the way those last few weeks. In fact, Eleanor still suspects that whatever drove Velvet away did have something to do with Magilou, even if it wasn't intentional on her part.</p><p>"I... Well, regardless. While we're on the subject, I want to ask you one more question, and I'd appreciate it if you could take it seriously."</p><p>Magilou's grin gives nothing away. But it's too late to back down now, so she continues:</p><p>"Velvet is really trying to move on from what happened to her, even though it's hard for her. She doesn't want to go back to prison. But I don't... I feel like you don't share that sentiment. So I need to know. Have you given up on whatever it was you got arrested for? You're not still doing anything illegal, right?"</p><p>She regrets to admit that she doesn't know exactly what Magilou was convicted of - various types of fraud, she thinks, but she's not privy to the details. The only thing she's fairly certain of is that it wasn't a violent crime, like most of the other inmates at Titania; she was moved up from a lower-security facility for causing trouble.</p><p>"Anything?" Magilou says. "That's a tough question. Jaywalking is illegal. Pirating J-pop songs is illegal, but-"</p><p>Eleanor expected this, but she refuses to give in. "It's not a joking matter, Magilou. I'm a parole officer. I work for the state."</p><p>"Well there's your problem," Magilou interrupts.</p><p>A year ago, a few months ago - maybe even a few weeks ago - Eleanor would have been indignant. She would have considered the flippant remark an attack on both her honor and the integrity of the system she works for. But the thought that's been nagging at her lately surfaces again, emboldened by Magilou's disdain for her job. She remembers what Magilou and Velvet said about Melchior and Artorius. <em>Government corruption. Using their power to control the people.</em> She's still not sure she agrees with that assessment, but as her eyes drift around her office, the question returns. <em>If they are right... Then am I...?</em></p><p>She shakes her head. It doesn't matter. Right now, this is her job, and she's not going to let Magilou disgrace her.</p><p>Ignoring the jab, she goes on firmly, "It's your problem, too. We can't keep hanging out unless you can promise me that you're not going to do something stupid. Your parole officer knows we spend time together, and it would reflect terribly on me if you got sent back to prison right under my nose."</p><p>Magilou flips her hand in half a shrug. "I don't make promises, dear. Only bets."</p><p>Her infuriatingly cavalier attitude aside, Eleanor's first objection is, "You can't <em>bet</em> on-"</p><p>"But I can!" The last bites of her sandwich forgotten, Magilou taps her finger against her chin. "Let's see, so... I'm betting you that I <em>can</em> stay out of trouble. If I lose... well, I'll be back in prison anyway, so you can be done with me. I'll send you a postcard admitting you were right, and you can frame it and rub it in my face, and then I'll never bother you again. And if I win..." Her eyes flash in Eleanor's direction, and suddenly she's leaning across the desk to run that finger under Eleanor's jaw. "...You have to give me a chance."</p><p>Eleanor opens her mouth, maybe to dislodge Magilou's hand or maybe to speak, but she can't decide on what to say. It's an awful idea. The bet is too vague; there's no time frame for winning, and the stakes aren't even. Not to mention, it sounds like Magilou still isn't taking her seriously at all.</p><p>But the longer Magilou grins at her, the more she realizes that maybe Magilou has a point. The bet is irrelevant; if she does get arrested again, then she's obviously never going to change her ways, and that's one less criminal off the streets. It <em>would</em> be a relief to have the matter settled, one way or the other.</p><p>And if she doesn't...? Well, Eleanor is actually starting to look forward to that possibility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor had been prepared to watch Magilou drift away again. Despite their "bet," Eleanor hasn't changed her mind - there will be no relationship between them until things are settled with Velvet. For now, they are decidedly Just Friends. Anything else will have to wait until later.</p>
<p>But true to her word, Magilou stays. She continues to text Eleanor, and invite her to go places - especially when Eleanor is paying. Today, not for the first time, Eleanor has picked up Magilou and something for dinner and brought them both back to her house to eat.</p>
<p>"How come we never go to your place?" Eleanor asks as she hangs up her coat. </p>
<p>Magilou slips past her into the living room and shrugs. "Velvet always said the same thing. It's kind of a dump. Plus the kitchen is too small for more than one person to move around, so we'd have to get takeout all the time."</p>
<p>"We get takeout half the time anyway."</p>
<p>"I guess we do." Magilou actually stops to consider that, setting the bag of food down on the coffee table. "Velvet almost never does, though. She'd rather cook, and even if she's not cooking, she wants the kitchen to <em>be</em> there."</p>
<p>A flash of frustration makes Eleanor sigh as she shifts past Magilou to sit down on the couch - but she's not sure if it's more directed at Magilou, for dragging Velvet into every conversation, or herself, for the longing that grips her chest every time she does.</p>
<p>"I do miss her cooking," Eleanor mutters, more to herself than anything.</p>
<p>Of course, Magilou hears anyway. "I know, right? It's not fair that someone can be that jaw-droppingly gorgeous, utterly ripped, <em>and</em> make you feel like you're living in a restaurant. Does she have <em>any</em> flaws?"</p>
<p><em>She's a convicted felon,</em> Eleanor thinks. But she doesn't say it, so Magilou goes on, "When this is all over and we can laugh about it - well, except Velvet, because she never laughs - we should have a feast! I'll even help. Velvet will grumble about having to do most of the work herself, but you know she actually enjoys it."</p>
<p>"You think she's... going to want that? Someday? Being with us again, I mean."</p>
<p>The couch bounces as Magilou falls into the seat next to her. "I'd bet on it," she says, crossing her arms and nodding wisely. </p>
<p>Eleanor isn't convinced. She stares at the plastic bags in front of them, unconcerned with the food. It'll probably have to be warmed up anyway.</p>
<p>"I just don't understand why she's shutting us out like this," she admits. "Everything seemed fine..."</p>
<p>"I'll tell you why." Magilou sits up a little. "She gets overwhelmed by her own feelings. Suddenly two hot girls are both clamoring for her attention and she doesn't know what to do about it."</p>
<p>"Two hot... Wait, did something happen between you?"</p>
<p>"Nothing in particular," Magilou says, in a way that makes Eleanor strongly suspect it was <em>something</em> in particular. "She hasn't talked to me since she ghosted you. But I'm fairly certain she's just wracked with indecision because she wants two things and thinks she can't have them both."</p>
<p>"Of course... It is a classic dilemma."</p>
<p>"Only if you're a slave to convention! Why should we limit ourselves to one partner? Answer me that!"</p>
<p>Eleanor blinks at Magilou's outstretched finger. "There are lots of potential reasons..."</p>
<p>"Yeah? And which one applies to Velvet?" Before Eleanor can answer, Magilou goes on, ticking off on her fingers, "She doesn't care what people think. She's not religious. We're not talking marriage, so it's not polygamy, but honestly who cares if it was. Jealousy can be worked through. The answer is right here!" She flails her arms in a gesture that manages to encompass not only the both of them, but also the rest of the room.</p>
<p>It takes Eleanor a minute to respond. "Do you really think... Wait, are you suggesting the three of us all date each other?"</p>
<p>"Um, yes?"</p>
<p>A whole bucketful of past conversations spring up into Eleanor's mind and click into place. Magilou hanging around so often when Velvet and Eleanor were dating... her weird insistence on talking about Velvet all the time, even though it should have been an awkward subject for her two not-quite-exes... Was this what Magilou wanted all along? She wasn't dancing around her feelings for each of them - she was fully aware of them, and never questioned it. </p>
<p>So she is still in love with Velvet. And she never had a problem with Velvet dating Eleanor. And when she asked Eleanor out...</p>
<p>Eleanor realizes she's staring. "You... Why didn't you say that sooner? I hadn't even considered..."</p>
<p>Magilou's sigh is theatrically dramatic. "That's exactly why I didn't say that sooner. Neither of you would have taken me seriously at all. I mean, okay, I guess I waited a <em>little</em> too long, but Velvet nope'd out right when I was going to bring it up, and you don't get hints until I'm hitting you in the face with them."</p>
<p>"I'm not that bad!" Eleanor protests. "You just... never say what you mean. I don't understand you."</p>
<p>Suddenly Magilou is sitting a lot closer, leaning in toward Eleanor to say in a low voice, "But you want to, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I...?"</p>
<p>"You want to understand me. You want to figure me out like you figure out all your quandaries. It drives you crazy that you can't pin me down."</p>
<p>Eleanor doesn't reply. The probable double meaning aside, Magilou is right - Eleanor has become inordinately interested in how she thinks. Guessing what she'll do next, unraveling her cryptic statements about her history. At first it was more out of frustration than anything, but now, with the events of the past few weeks swirling around her head, and her face so close...</p>
<p>"You have really beautiful eyes," Eleanor tells her, cupping Magilou's face in her palm.</p>
<p>Magilou squirms. "What, the inquisitive shine? The depth? The hidden, age-old wisdom peeking out through my youthful exterior?"</p>
<p>Her voice is flippant, but it loses some of its impact without the ridiculous motions that usually accompany it. She holds still, and Eleanor doesn't look away.</p>
<p>"No, I mean the color. They're so green, and yet almost... purple in places. I've never seen anything like it."</p>
<p>"I am quite the anomaly, aren't I?" Magilou's eyes search Eleanor's for a moment longer. "So are you gonna kiss me or what?"</p>
<p>Eleanor runs her thumb along Magilou's cheekbone. "I don't know... You might need to hit me in the face with a few more hints..."</p>
<p>Magilou huffs, and Eleanor smiles despite herself. "You're such a tease," she says, before winding her arms around Eleanor's neck and leaning in to meet her lips.</p>
<p>Eleanor's hand slips away to rest on Magilou's shoulder. Reveling in the warmth of her surprisingly gentle kiss, she suddenly thinks Magilou's proposal isn't so crazy after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Velvet gets out of the shower, her phone greets her with a stunning number of message notifications. She sighs, already thinking about how she's going to lambaste Magilou this time, and then nearly drops her towel when she opens the texts and sees the paragraphs waiting for her from two separate numbers.</p>
<p>From Magilou: a rambling description of the best milkshake she's ever gotten from a fast food joint, followed by the suggestion that when Velvet's done brooding they should go get some together, with Eleanor, who's actually a better kisser than Magilou expected.</p>
<p>From Eleanor: a hesitant but earnest entreaty for Velvet to consider the idea of dating them both, because despite how complicated it sounds, it might turn out simpler than all three of them dancing around their feelings the way they are now. Addendum: she actually really likes Magilou.</p>
<p>From Magilou, again:<br/>
<em>oh yeah btw eleanor and i are getting together and youre welcome to get together with us too</em><br/>
<em>;)</em></p>
<p>From Eleanor:<br/>
<em>We both miss you, Velvet. And whatever you decide we hope you'll come back to us eventually, even if you don't share our feelings.</em></p>
<p>Velvet blinks a few times, pulls her towel tighter around her chest to pin it under her arms, and opens a new conversation.</p>
<p><strong>- Velvet Crowe, Magilou Mayvin, Eleanor Hume -</strong><br/>
Velvet: okay wtf just happened</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who's commented/left kudos...! I'm very stressed lately over basically everything, so I can't make any guarantees about when I'll get this wrapped up, but it's nice to know there are still people following along</p>
<p>I've also gotten very distracted by the idea of possibly continuing my beauty and the beast AU, so uh... *sweats nervously*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>